Elle
by FrenchGirlz
Summary: La vie est faite de rencontres qui on plus ou moins d'impact dans notre vie mais il suffit d'une seule pour que toute notre vie soit bouleversée... Pour ceux et celles qui aiment Brittana j'espère combler vos attentes :)
1. La Rencontre

**Elle**

**Chapitre 1**

Je regarde par la fenêtre, une tasse de thé dans les mains, la neige qui tombe en abondance. Le lampadaire de l'autre côté du trottoir donne un éclairage parfait sur ces petites tâches blanches qui voltigent délicatement sur le fond noir de la nuit. Encore un hiver bien froid cette année.

Voilà déjà plus d'un an que je suis arrivée à New York, pour fuir ma vie triste et monotone… Je pensais qu'ici j'aurai pu tout oublier et réaliser mes rêves mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas. A la place de ça, je me retrouve seule dans un petit appart d'un quartier pas très fréquentable de New York. Enfin seule… en compagnie de Miss Broadway une chatte errante que j'ai recueilli car comme moi, personne ne voulait d'elle ni ne savait l'aimer comme elle le mérite.

Cette semaine, j'ai encore passé plusieurs auditions pour des petits rôles de comédies musicales en préparation à Broadway, ainsi que pour des pubs pour du papier toilette… Mais comme d'habitude, les réponses sont négatives… Si on m'avait dit au lycée, que quelques années plus tard, je m'abaisserai aussi bas que ça. Non mais sérieux, la populaire et sexy Santana Lopez qui passe des auditions pour des pubs pour du papier toilette et en plus que je n'ai même pas réussi, ça craint. J'en connais deux ou trois qui rigoleraient bien en sachant ça. Ma vie craint… Il faut que ça change ! Bref, en attendant il faut que je me bouge sinon je vais être en retard au boulot.

Je bois ma dernière gorgée de thé, pose ma tasse dans l'évier, fais une dernière caresse à Miss Broadway qui dort sur le dossier du canapé, prend manteau, écharpe, gants et bonnet pour affronter la température de ces froides soirées d'hiver New Yorkais et part en direction du métro. Il est 19h et je commence qu'à 20h mais il faut compter 45 minutes de trajet.

J'arrive enfin devant le « Masquerade » où je travaille comme barmaid depuis maintenant 6 mois. Ca va je n'ai pas à me plaindre, l'endroit est plutôt pas mal, c'est un petit club cabaret. C'est plutôt agréable de travailler avec en arrière plan des femmes qui dansent de manière sensuelle. Le boulot paraît d'un coup beaucoup moins ennuyeux et sans intérêt ! En plus, les collègues sont plutôt cool même Antonio qui n'arrête pas avec ses blagues salaces et de me draguer même s'il sait qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Et vu que je fais des horaires de nuits plus les pourboires c'est mieux payé que mon ancien travail de serveuse dans un resto minable et puis ça me permet de pouvoir passer des castings en journée.

« Salut beauté divine ! » résonna une voix derrière moi. « Alors tu viens chez moi après le boulot ? » me dit-il avec un large sourire.

« De quoi tu parles encore ? » lui répondis-je.

« Bah toi et moi, une nuit torride dans mon appart ! Vu comment tu as gémit dans mon rêve cette nuit, il faut absolument que tu teste, tu vas kiffer je te le garanti ! » dit-il l'air satisfait de lui.

« Mon pauvre Antonio, comme tu le dis c'était un rêve, TON rêve, pas le mien et ce ne sera jamais le mien. En plus, tu ne saurais même pas comment faire avec une femme comme moi. Je te mangerai tout cru, tu ne tiendrais même pas une semaine avec moi. Tu deviendrais une pauvre marionnette, plus de personnalité, plus d'envie, plus rien… Juste celle de satisfaire mes moindres envies. Tu ne mérites pas ça et puis je mérite mieux ! » lui rétorquai-je avec le même sourire satisfait. Au moins, une chose est sûr c'est que New York n'a pas changé mon côté « Snixx » cash et direct.

« Oh oui mange moi tout cru j'attends que ça » me répondit-il avec une voix enjôleuse.

Je parti vers la salle des employés pour mettre mon sac à main, mon manteau et tout ce qui va avec dans mon casier et me changer. Je sorti mon badge et l'accrocha à mon tee shirt. Je dis bonjour aux filles qui venaient d'arriver afin de se préparer pour le show qui commence à 21h. Parmi elles se trouvent Tiffany et Alicia avec qui je m'entends bien. Bon ce ne sont pas de grandes amies car j'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire de vrai(e)s ami(e)s mais bon ça fait du bien d'avoir des personnes avec qui sortir de temps en temps.

« Ca te dit d'aller au « Juicy Club » ce soir après le boulot ? Je connais un des videurs, il pourra nous faire rentrer gratuitement et sans faire la queue. Aller Lopez dit oui !» me demanda Alicia.

« Euh… Oui pourquoi pas. » lui répondis-je. Le « Juicy Club » et un des meilleurs club de Manhattan (hétéro bien sûr) mais bon ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti et puis une entrée gratuite en passant devant tout le monde dans un club branché, ça fait toujours du bien au moral !

« Ok génial, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! » me dit-elle l'air enthousiaste.

Il est 1h du matin et le dernier numéro a fini il y a 15 minutes. Les clients viennent de partir et avec Antonio on fait la fermeture comme chaque soir. Une fois fini, je retourne dans la salle des employés pour me changer. Je remets ma robe noire et blanche, me remaquille, change mes boucles d'oreilles basiques pour des anneaux en argent et réajuste ma queue de cheval haute.

Je reste un moment devant le miroir l'esprit ailleurs quand soudain je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et vois Alicia se coller contre moi et me dit :

« Mais oui on sait que tu es belle, si j'étais gay je te sauterais dessus tout de suite ! Mais là on n'a vraiment pas le temps donc tu peux arrêter de t'admirer on va être en retard ! »

« Non je ne m'admirer pas, je réfléchissais juste à un plan pour te convertir et te mettre enfin dans mon lit » lui répondis-je d'un air assuré.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, on arrive enfin au « Juicy Club », comme prévu on s'avance devant le videur, Alicia lui dit bonjour, lui parle 2 minutes et nous rentrons dans le club.

On traverse une entrée avec des miroirs sur le plafond jusqu'à arriver au vestiaire où nous laissons nos affaires. Un des videurs nous tamponne le logo du club sur le poignet et nous ouvre une porte qui donne sur une pièce immense divisé en plusieurs sections, avec un étage qui donne une vue sur le dancefloor et un bar lumineux qui prend tout le côté de la pièce. Au fond, de la pièce on aperçoit une scène avec des miroirs en fond où se trémoussent des filles en petites tenues. De chaque côté du dancefloor se trouve une plateforme à mi hauteur entourée de barres de pole dance qui s'arrête juste en dessous du pallier de l'étage ce qui fait ressembler ces plateformes en cage. A première vu, cet endroit est encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'étais imaginé.

Tiffany nous attrape par le bras et nous emmène danser. Visiblement, elle est très emballée par la musique comme à son habitude. L'ambiance est vraiment géniale, la musique, les personnes, l'endroit nous met en condition pour passer une bonne soirée.

Peu de temps après, Tiffany et Alicia sont déjà en train de danser collé serré avec des mecs et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, elles sont dans leur élément. C'est alors que je vois un brun aux yeux noirs, surement d'origine portoricaine, l'air assuré, qui commence à se rapprocher dangereusement de moi en dansant et en me souriant. D'un coup, je l'a sent mal cette soirée et je commence à regretter d'être venue, ici dans une boîte hétéro…

J'essaye tant bien que mal d'esquiver ses approches et de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressée et fini par me réfugier dans les toilettes, au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne me suivra pas jusqu'aux toilettes. Enfin j'espère…

En sortant des toilettes, je jette un coup d'œil à la piste de danse et vois toujours les filles en charmante compagnie et mon pot de glue a disparu, ce qui m'arrange bien. Je m'approche du bar pour me commander une boisson car je commence à avoir soif et comme je n'ose pas déranger les filles ni retomber sur le boulet de tout à l'heure, il ne reste que le bar pour me tenir compagnie.

Je m'avance et commande une vodka citron. Je m'adosse au bar pour boire ma vodka tranquille quand soudain en parcourant la piste de danse des yeux, mon regard s'arrête, comme hypnotisé… sur Elle. Une belle blonde en train de danser comme si elle était seule sur la piste. Elle porte un short noir avec des paillettes, et un haut ample avec une tête d'indienne en paillettes dessinée au milieu. Il est tellement ample qu'une bretelle glisse et descend sur le haut du bras ce qui laisse apparaître une épaule musclée. Elle porte également une paire de chaussures noires genre rangers. Faut avouer que son look est particulier et que d'habitude je déteste ce genre là mais bizarrement ce soir, à cet instant présent, ça n'a aucune importance.

Je n'arrive pas à décoller mon regard d'elle et je ressens une drôle de sensation, comme si j'avais le feu en moi… Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, à la regarder se déhancher, bouger la tête, les yeux fermés comme si elle était seule au monde et comme si elle ressentait chaque note de musique et chaque mouvements jusqu'au plus profond d'elle…

La chanson se fini, je l'a vois ouvrir les yeux. Une autre chanson commence et son corps recommence ses mouvements au rythme de la musique. Tout en dansant, elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit l'air flatté. Son sourire provoque une sensation de feu intense dans mon estomac qui monte jusque dans mes poumons. Je bois une gorgée pour essayer d'apaiser ce feu qui me consume de l'intérieur mais rien n'y fait. Je suis comme envoûtée, plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi… quand tout à coup, on me tape sur l'épaule. Je me retourne.

« Hey, tu étais passé où ? On te cherché partout avec Tiffany. » me demanda Alicia.

« Oui désolée, mais vous aviez l'air en bonne compagnie, je ne voulais pas déranger et puis un boulet me collé d'un peu trop près donc j'ai préféré venir ici prendre un verre. » lui dis-je tout en reprenant mes esprits.

« Ah d'accord, désolée pour ton boulet mais bon en même temps tu ne rends pas les mecs indifférents. Tu t'amuses bien malgré tout ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Oui oui, tout vas bien, c'est une bonne soirée » mentis-je, quoique… parce que depuis quelques minutes la soirée devenait beaucoup plus intéressante pour moi.

« Les garçons nous on invités à aller boire un verre dans leur coin là bas près de la scène, vous venez ?! » nous informa Tiffany l'air très excitée.

« D'accord, on arrive. » lui répondit Alicia.

« Je vous garde une place, dépêchez vous. » dit Tiffany tout en partant vers les banquettes où leur partenaires de collé serré venaient de s'assoir.

« Je vais les rejoindre, tu viens ? » me demanda Alicia.

« Oui j'arrive je me recommande un verre, le mien est vide. » lui dis-je.

« Ok, j'y vais. A tout de suite. » dit Alicia tout en disparaissant dans la foule du club.

Je fais signe au barman et lui demande une autre vodka citron. Quand soudain j'entends une voix près de moi : « Vodka citron ?! Je te voyais plus boire un truc du genre Mojito pour le côté exotique et piquant ou du Champagne pour le côté classe et luxueux. »

C'ést Elle ! Mon cœur fit le tour dans ma poitrine, mon pouls s'accéléra d'un coup et le feu dans ma poitrine reprit de plus belle. Elle me regarde avec insistante et un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Elle a de très beaux yeux d'un bleu intense et innocent à la fois. Dès que son regard croisa le mien, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en moi.

« Ca fait un peu cliché, et j'aime bien surprendre donc ce soir c'est vodka. » lui répondis-je d'un air peu sûre de moi.

« Donc tu optes pour le côté fort de la vodka, intéressant… Oui c'est vrai c'est un peu cliché. En fait, l'alcool en général dans des soirées comme celle là c'est cliché. Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, prend un jus de fruit ou un soda. Ca surprend toujours ! » m'ordonna-t-elle toujours en me fixant avec un air amusé.

Effectivement, le barman venait de lui servir un jus de fruit. Mais d'où sort-elle ? C'est bien la première fois que je vois une fille comme ça, avec un look particulier, qui ne boit pas d'alcool en club et qui assume totalement. Ca me donne encore plus envie de la connaître et de tout savoir sur elle.

« Dans une soirée comme ça quand tu te retrouve seule à tenir la chandelle pour tes copines » rétorquai-je d'un air un peu irrité en lui montrant les banquettes où se trouvait le petit groupe en train de batifoler, «et que tu ne connais personne d'autre, bah avoir un verre d'alcool ça aide ! » Oui je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me dise quoi faire et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Elle se retourna pour regarder en direction de la banquette et me dit l'air amusé « Ah oui je vois… Donc tu penses que l'alcool va t'aider à passer une bonne soirée et t'amuser ? »

« Oui tout à fait, ça permet de m'évader un peu et de passer le temps. » lui dis-je un peu plus sur la défensive.

« Si tu le dis. Quel dommage qu'une fille comme toi ai besoin d'alcool pour s'amuser. Pour ma part, je préfère avoir les idées claires et savoir ce que je fais dans une soirée plutôt que de ne pas me souvenir ce que j'ai fait. On ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer dans une soirée de ce genre. » me dit-elle en me fixant et avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu sais quoi ? Je te mets au défi de passer une soirée avec une inconnue sans boire d'alcool tout en passant un bon moment. » Elle prit une serviette sur le comptoir, demanda un stylo au barman, écrivit dessus et me la donna. « Appelles moi quand tu es prêtes à relever le défi. »

Je regarde la serviette, un numéro de téléphone est marqué dessus ainsi qu'un dessin genre manga d'une jeune fille coiffée avec une queue de cheval, l'air tout triste, qui je suppose devait être moi. Elle me donne des conseils sur comment m'amuser en soirée, me met au défi, un défi idiot soit dit en passant et en plus elle se moque de moi en me caricaturant. Quel culot ! Malgré tout je n'arrive pas à être vraiment en colère contre Elle…

Elle s'éloigna et disparu dans la foule, avec son verre de jus de fruit dans les mains tout en buvant à la paille. Et de mon côté, je parti m'assoir avec les filles et leur copains pour le reste de la soirée.

Ce matin là, fut la première nuit où je rêvais d'Elle…


	2. Une Nuit de Rêve

**Elle**

**Chapitre 2**

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena près du lit. Ses yeux de félin se posèrent sur moi et désormais je ne voyais plus qu'Elle. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… Comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, comme si tout ce qui comptait pour moi devenait flou et que ce feu qui bouillonne en moi prenait le total contrôle de moi. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas ce feu qui me contrôlé mais bien Elle, sa façon de me regarder, de me toucher, de me parler… A chaque son de sa voix, chaque geste à mon intention, chaque regard me transperce pour mieux me désarmer et me rendre vulnérable.

Son regard dans le mien, je sens sa main qui me caresse la joue et descend dans mon cou… Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne totalement à ses caresses. Je sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes et descendre le long de mon cou. Son souffle chaud me procure une vague de frissons qui traverse mon corps. Ses mains se baladent sous mon haut le long de mes reins… C'est alors que j'ouvre les yeux, elle me regarde avec cet air tendre et m'enlève délicatement mon haut. Elle m'embrasse et nos langues se mêlent pour plus de plaisir. Elle s'arrête, me sourit, avance ses lèvres contre les miennes, les frôle, se recule et recommence comme ça plusieurs fois l'air amusé jusqu'à ce que je craque et l'embrasse fougueusement, ce qui n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Elle me rend ce baiser et j'ai l'impression qu'il dure des heures.

Elle continue avec ses baisers le long de mon cou, descend tendrement sur ma poitrine et mon ventre… Plus elle descend et plus je sens cette chaleur me parcourir pour se localiser désormais dans mon bas ventre. Le désir se fait de plus en plus intense.

Elle déboutonne mon pantalon et me l'enlève. Elle remonte, me regarde toujours avec son air tendre si mignon, qui me rend dingue… Elle me trouble, je ne sais plus quoi faire à part me laisser porter par cette chaleur, ce désir, par Elle !

C'est alors qu'avec une voix suave et douce, elle me dit « Alors, tu attends quoi pour m'ôter les miens ? »

Je m'exécute, même si je n'aime pas qu'on m'ordonne quoique ce soit, j'avoue que là j'aime beaucoup. On s'allonge sur le lit et continue nos caresses et nos baisers passionnés quand tout à coup je sens une langue toute rappeuse me lécher le nez…

Je reviens doucement à la réalité et vois Miss Broadway en face de moi, en train de me regarder. Je réalise alors que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve… Elle s'avance et recommence à me lécher le nez. Je l'a pousse gentiment, m'essuie le nez… Beurk que c'est désagréable, surtout au réveil. Elle revient et se frotte à moi tout en miaulant. Je regarde l'heure, il est 13h15. J'ai dormi à peine 7h, j'aurai bien voulu dormir plus mais bon…

Je me lève, donne ses croquettes à Miss Broadway pour être tranquille. Mets en marche la cafetière, prend un verre dans le placard, ouvre le frigo et me sert du jus d'orange. En refermant le frigo, je vois la serviette du « Juicy Club » accroché dessus avec le numéro, son numéro.

Je reste comme ça, immobile à regarder son numéro pendant un moment… Que dois-je faire ?


End file.
